


Tear Down My Reason Oneshots

by Daisyishedwig, itallstartedwithharry



Series: Tear Down My Reason [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: Oneshots written in the hybrid!Blaine verse written by myself and Daisyishedwig, Tear Down My Reason. These will vary in length and rating as well as which of us wrote them :) Please feel free to make prompt suggestions and ask questions!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was written by my co-author Daisyishedwig, for Klaine Advent 2016. Prompt - Audience.

As the semester came to a close for Kurt and he finished up his finals he was excited about all the time he would get to spend with Blaine when his time was no longer split between school, work, and his boyfriend. That and sleeping more than three hours a night. But mainly Blaine.

Things had gotten much better since Rachel had accepted their relationship and Kurt no longer felt guilty. Sure, they still got looks from strangers anytime he and Blaine made their relationship obvious in public, and the couple next door had called the super to try and get them evicted for indecent behaviour and animal abuse, but Kurt just didn’t care.

And maybe not caring lead to a little bit of carelessness, but who could blame him when he was presented with an empty meeting room and a very excitable hybrid who was getting his first real tour of NYADA campus? Plus, these rooms had totally seen worse, like the time the arts and crafts club decided to put on a production of Jesus Christ Superstar in the style of Avenue Q. 

Blaine’s back was pressed against the white board, destroying whatever diagram of the modern musical had been displayed there, as Kurt worked on thoroughly ravishing his mouth, hand firm against his ass as he pulled the hybrid tighter against him.

Blaine was the first to notice they had an audience. He raised a challenging eyebrow at the man watching and dug his fingers into Kurt’s back. He did nothing to stop Kurt as his hand slipped deeper into Blaine’s jeans.

Adam cleared his throat.

Kurt jumped away from Blaine, remembering himself and trying to straighten his hair for whatever professor had caught him. Blaine simply slouched and pouted, eyes shooting daggers at Adam before Kurt could even turn around.

“Well, I’m glad to see you summer is already off to an exciting start,” he teased, and Kurt froze before turning slowly to face him.

“Adam,” he started, maybe a little defensively.

Adam waved him off. “Blaine,” he said, nodding to the hybrid. “I hope you’re treating him well. He’s gonna be the best thing that ever happens to you.”

Blaine’s brow furrowed but he straightened up and nodded his head in agreement, taking Kurt’s hand carefully.

“You’re not… upset?” Kurt asked, more shocked that worried now.

“What, that you stopped being scared of what others would think and chose to be with the man that makes you happy? Of course not.”

Kurt did not miss the way he specifically said man, like Blaine was no different from himself.

No differentiation needed. 


End file.
